


unwanted surprise!

by tytheace



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, a quick drabble for my soul, idk what this is. the ending is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: Did he want to be pregnant? Well, maybe eventually, but the timing on this was not good.





	unwanted surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh idk what this is. just a quick thing i wrote b4 work.  
> (Garnet being Garroth's birth name is an idea my (fellow trans) friend gave me ages ago, and it just stuck so)

Garroth gritted his teeth, a hand hovering over his stomach. "Really, Garnet?" Garroth could feel his father's eyes on him, his father's glaring gaze. "You go on this rant about 'wishing to be male,' and then you do this?" Garroth glared down at the floor, the bitter taste of vomit still in his mouth. A normal father would be jumping for joy at the thought of being a grandfather, but I guess Garroth never lived a normal life.

"This was my choice," Garrot mumbled, which was a lie. Did he want to be pregnant? Well, maybe eventually, but the timing on this was not good. "And to bare the child of a monster.." Garroth's eyes quickly shut, slowly inhaling as the anger rose. "Aaron is not a monster. He never was, and never will be," Garroth could feel his father scoffing. "And I wanted to be pregnant. That doesn't make me any less of a fucking man, Garte." He finally managed to look up, to meet his father's gaze. It was cold and disappointing. Garroth had stopped needing his approval when he was sixteen, so it's fine. 

"If you're not going to be accepting, you won't be able to meet your future child." "Am I suppose to care?" Garroth bit his lip as he glared at him, gripping onto his loose shirt. "You fucking should! This is your first grandchild, and maybe your only! Zane isn't fond of sex, and Vylad hasn't found anyone he loves.." The anger was rising. "And yet, you refuse to accept that your son is finally having a child. And why? Because you're transphobic? Because you're a piece of shit?" Garte seemed surprised, Garnet was usually quiet. Just listened to his rude comments, without a comment. "Whatever," and with that, Garroth turned around and stormed out of his office.

Garroth didn't know why he thought telling them at their annual family dinner was a good idea, but he did it. Zianna was overjoyed. Garte was disappointed. Vylad nearly choked on his food and Zane.. Well, Zane already knew. I mean, why else would you find your brother crying in the bathroom at three in the morning? 

Zane was the only one who knew, besides Aaron. 

Oh, Aaron.

_"I have to tell you something.." It was out of nowhere, and it surprised Aaron. "Sure, babe! What's up?" Aaron glanced at Garroth with a smile, it dropping as Garroth seemed stressed. "I'm.. uh," Garroth was hesitating, of course he was. How do you tell your boyfriend this? "You can tell me anything, Garroth!" Aaron assured him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at him. Garroth just had to blurt it out, to get it over with,_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Aaron blinked once, then a few more times. "Aaron?" was the last thing he heard before he had fainted._


End file.
